Shadows of the Clans
by 0Swiftfoot0
Summary: A young Shadepaw discovers that she and many other cats are reincarnated from earlier warriors, and is tasked with several other warriors to find the missing souls. Will she and the other clans find the cats in time? (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Allegiances

_A/N: Hello readers! This is my second try at a fanfiction, and my first ongoing fanfiction! This story has 179 characters in the allegiances, but you only need to read ThunderClan's for the first few chapters, although I recommend reading all of them for the prologue. Every cat besides the ones in StarClan are my OCs, and let's just say that Snowfur and Ashfur shouldn't be given the power to reincarnate cats. ...Hide your kits, hide your mate, because they reincarnatin' everykitty out there (Also there are villains that are born, raised, and live in ThunderClan until they die for once, that go to the Dark Forest)._

_If you have any questions regarding a certain cat's biography, just ask! I will tell you now that this fanfic includes:_

_\- Gay cat shippings_

_\- Normal Warrior Cat things_

_\- Cats going on a journey to find reincarnated cats, including reincarnations of Firestar, Blackstar, Hawkfrost and Bramblestar_

_\- A dirtplace load of drama_

_\- Maybe musical numbers if this lasts for next year's April Fools day_

ThunderClan

Former Leader: Reedstar - Dark ginger ticked tabby tom with amber eyes. (Formerly Reed, Reedclaw)

Leader: Ashstar - Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Formerly Ashpelt)

Deputy: Icefur - Bright white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Oakfeather - Brown spotted tom with white paws and light green eyes

(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Warriors:

Hawkfur - Tan tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Birchnose - Light tan tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Dawnstorm - Yellow tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Rabbitstep - Grey and white tom with yellow eyes

Cedarclaw - Dark grey tom with bright amber eyes

Molefrost - Brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Brightwing - Very light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardheart - Brown tabby tom with one white ear and green eyes (Apprentice: Speckledpaw)

Duckbreeze - Dark blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Volestripe - Cream she-cat with a brown face and legs and brown eyes

Meadowfoot - Cream tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Adderscar - Very dark brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and bright green eyes

Amberstripe - Orange she-cat with amber eyes

Jayrunner - Blue tom with grey eyes

Pebblelight - Grey tabby tom with white feet and yellow eyes

Robinfur - Red-brown she-cat with a white chest and hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Shadepaw - Black she-cat with white tips and freckles and green eyes (Later Shadepool)

Stormpaw - Dappled grey tom with very dark gold eyes (Later Stormleaf)

Speckledpaw - Spotted black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes (Later Speckledfang)

Queens:

Leopardcloud - Smoke black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Beetlekit - Black tabby tom with white patches and dark brown eyes (Later Beetlenose)

Blizzardkit - White she-kit with orange eyes (Later Blizzardpelt)

Vinekit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Later Vinestripe)

Ravenkit - Black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes (Later Ravenwhisker)

Elders:

Spottedtail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle and green eyes

Blackcloud - Smokey black tom with white back paws and grey eyes

ShadowClan

Former Leader: Tinystar - Very small grey and white tom with very dark blue eyes (Formerly Tinyfoot)

Leader: Smokestar - Dark grey tabby she-cat with white spots (Formerly Smokecloud)

Deputy: Whitefoot - Dark brown tom with white feet and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ivysong - Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle (Apprentice: Mistypaw)

Warriors:

Wolfclaw - Mottled brown and grey tom with dark brown eyes

Dawnwater - Dusky brown she-cat with grey eyes

Thistlestep - Grey tom with black paws and brown eyes

Tawnyfang - Long-furred calico she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Striketail - Black tom with white paws and green eyes

Snakefang - Dark yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Blackclaw - Black tabby tom with a white tail tip and grey eyes

Shadeheart - Thickset black tom with grey eyes

Sablefang - Tall black tom with white paws and grey eyes

Coalstrike - Short black tom with grey eyes and a white muzzle (Apprentice: Bullpaw)

Breezeshade - Very light grey tabby tom with darker grey stripes and yellow eyes (Formerly Breeze)

Cloudfur - Fluffy jet-black she-cat with bright white paws green eyes.

Nettlestripe - Very dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Aspentail - Light honey tabby she-cat with creamy yellow eyes.

Skyfang - Dark blue she-cat with hazel eyes and white undersides.

Brighthawk - Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, tail tip and paws. Blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Mistypaw - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Later Mistypool)

Hailpaw - Black tom with white speckles and brown eyes (Later Hailfur)

Bullpaw - Brown tabby tom with grey paws and large ears (Later Bullclaw)

Queens:

Spiderfur - Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Kits:

Rowankit - Dark ginger tom (Later Rowanfur)

Cloudkit - Black and white she-kit (Later Cloudpatch)

Pinekit - Very dark brown tabby tom (Later Pinethorn)

Rushkit - Grey and brown she-kit with black stripes on her head and tail (Later Rushpaw)

Elders:

Shiverclaw - Icey white tom with dark green eyes and black paws

Foxbolt - Russet she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Icepaw - Young very light grey and white spotted she-cat with blind yellow eyes and torn ears; blinded from a fight with a badger (No warrior name given on Icepaw's request)

RiverClan

Former Leader: Whisperstar - Sleek grey tabby she-cat with light grey tips. (Formerly Whisperfur)

Leader: Emberstar - Plump yellow-orange tabby tom with green eyes. (Formerly Emberstripe)

Deputy: Cedarstripe - Brown tabby she-cat with white feet and cream spots. Yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Hawktail - Dark red tabby tom with brown stripes and a ginger tail. Amber eyes.

Warriors:

Appleflame - Bright ginger and yellow tom with dark brown eyes. (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Clearbreath - Dusky grey tom with black tips and a white tail tip. Very dark brown eyes.

Lighteyes - Bright yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes and white paws.

Speckledwish - Black she-cat with white flecks and dark brown eyes.

Milkfrost - Lavender mink ticked tabby with white undersides and olive eyes.

Mumbletuft - White tom with grey tabby points, tufted ears, and ice blue eyes.

Quailrunner - Cinnamon mackerel torbie she-cat with amber eyes.

Anttuft - Chocolate ticked tabby tom with white undersides, dark, tufted ears, and olive green eyes.

Pinespring - Red mink shorthair she-cat with tufted ears and grey eyes.

Sagefire - Black mink calby tom with blue-grey eyes. (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Hawkfeather - Blue spotted tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and brown eyes.

Snowwing - Black mackerel tabby she-cat with white unders and tail-tip and green eyes.

Tawnyspeck - Lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Breezestep - Blue ticked tabby tom with white unders and copper eyes.

Goldenflame - Chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and muzzle and deep copper eyes. (Apprentice: Brackenpaw)

Ashbreeze - Black mink ticked tabby and white tom with blue-grey eyes and a short tail.

Jaggedtalon - Cinnamon tabby shorthair tom with white unders and green eyes. (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw - Black shorthair and white tom with green eyes. (Later Nightspeck)

Duskpaw - Black classic tabby tom with light undersides and yellow eyes. (Later Duskpelt)

Brackenpaw - Very dark brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes. (Later Brackenthorn)

Honeypaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes, white undersides and green eyes. (Later Honeystripe)

Queens:

Daisyheart - Dark cream tabby she-cat with long fur and amber eyes. (Expecting Mumbletuft's kits, foster mom to Goosekit)

Kits:

Goosekit - Very light grey (almost white) tom with jet-black tabby stripes and green eyes. (Later Goosefur)

Elders:

Raintail - Long-furred blue tom with deep copper eyes.

Badgerthroat - Black tom with white spots and a thick-furred white throat. Green eyes.

WindClan

Former Leader: Dogstar - Large grey and brown ticked brindle tom with bright yellow eyes (Formerly Dog, Dogtail)

Leader: Oddstar - Small, skinny lilac calico tom with a large, fluffy tail, tufted ears, and green eyes. (Formerly Oddfur)

Deputy: Silverstorm - Large, fluffy blue-silver tom with black feet and orange eyes.

Medicine Cat: Ravenice - White she-cat with a black face, tail, paws and ears. Orange eyes. (Apprentice: Molepaw)

Warriors:

Ryepelt - Tan tabby tom with light brown eyes.

Whiskershade - Very skinny light grey tom with extremely patchy, whisker-thin fur and blue eyes.

Brownfur - Very dark brown she-cat with white undersides and blue eyes.

Sylphfur - Dark blue and russet tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes.

Leopardheart - Golden-brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Finchflight - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Flybelly - Small black tom with bright green eyes.

Blackblaze - Very dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Fuzzywing - Dark grey tabby tom with very long fur and green eyes.

Fleetjaw - Large white male with a black jaw and a severely crooked paw that constantly has it's claws out. Amber eyes.

Viperclaw - Ill-tempered dark cream tom with russet cheeks, a russet tail and dark amber eyes.

Smallsnake - Small cream she-cat with darker, striped cheeks and tail with light green eyes. (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Apprentices:

Molepaw - Grey tabby tom with brown eyes and a white muzzle. (Later Molefang)

Pebblepaw - Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. (Later Pebblebright)

Rosepaw - Rosy-grey she-cat with lavender eyes. (Later Rosetail)

Queens:

Lightfrost - White she-cat with minty green eyes. (Expecting Flybelly's kits)

Kits:

Leopardkit - Golden spotted tom with thick neck fur, hazel eyes and one white paw. (4 moons old; formerly Leo)

Lionkit - Large golden tabby tom with very thick fur, hazel eyes and white paws. (4 moons old; formerly Chaka)

Elders:

Sniff - Black and brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

CinderClan

Leader: Cinderstar - Tall, graceful ashy grey spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Wingpelt - Bulky white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Clawfur - Skinny black and gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Moonpaw)

Warriors:

Cumbyflight - Fat black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Copperstripe - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Trialleap - Bulky black tom with amber eyes.

Birdstorm - Blue tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Triggerclaw - Black tabby tom.

Queens:

Ambershine - Flame-colored tabby she-cat with white back spots and brown eyes.

Kits/Apprentices:

Firepaw - Ginger tom. (8 moons old; later Firestorm)

Moonpaw - Blue and white she-cat. (8 moons old; later Moonfur)

Frostkit - White she-kit with flame-colored ears and green eyes. (4 moons old; later Frostfeet)

Sharpkit - Tortoiseshell she-kit with two tails (4 moons old; later Sharpdapple)

Rogues, Kittypets and Loners

Flame - Bright ginger tom with green eyes and a red collar.

Itch - Small chocolate ticked tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Sorrel - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel-green eyes and a clipped ear.

Tony - Pure white tom with yellow eyes and black paws.

Chi - Brown tabby tom with powerful hind legs and amber eyes (brother to Paul).

Paul - Dark brown tabby tom with white undersides and ice-blue eyes (brother to Chi).

StarClan

Residents in story:

Snowfur - Pretty white she-cat with black ear tips and blue eyes

Ashfur - Spotted grey tom with blue eyes

Emberkit (temporary) - Brown tabby tom kit with blue eyes

Mosskit (temporary) - Grey and white spotted she-kit with blue eyes

Blossomkit - Small white she-kit with yellow eyes

Snowkit - Pure white tom with ice blue eyes

Hollykit - Pale grey she-kit with amber eyes

Perchkit - Black tom with green eyes

Badgerfang - Black tom kit with white stripes on his face and dark green eyes

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hatchkit - Dark grey tom with very dark brown eyes

Mistlekit - Silver tabby she-kit with hazel eyes

Webkit - Grey tom with dark blue eyes

Runningstorm - Tall, hard-muscled brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Wolfheart - Grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Emberkit - Orange she-kit with amber eyes

Smallstar - Small, sleek black and white tom with blue eyes

Eaglekit - Grey tom with bright blue eyes

Finchkit- Ginger she-kit with green eyes

Nightkit - Black she-kit with green eyes

Mistkit - Grey she-kit with blue eyes

Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with inoperable lower legs, a broken spine, and yellow-green eyes

Dark Forest Cats

Residents in story:

Leader: Leaffur - Brown tabby tom with half of his face completely missing. Green eye.

Blacktail - Pure white she-cat with a scarred pelt, a black tail, and blue eyes.

Swanstar - Light grey tom with black streaks and a black muzzle and paws. Yellow eyes.

Waspstrike - Pale yellow tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Heronfang - Chestnut she-cat with white unders.

Reedstar - Red-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Other Ancestors

In story:

Scourge - Small well-muscled black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes (temporary)

Bone - Large hard-muscled black and white tom with green eyes (temporary)

Scratch - Pure white tom with silver eyes (permanent)

Tadpole - Very small black tom with yellow eyes (mid-temporary)

Other animals in story:

? - White german shepherd with green eyes.

Whisk - Brown german shepherd with brown eyes.

Sniff - Brown german shepherd with blue eyes.

Snap - Tan german shepherd with amber eyes.

Quick - Grey greyhound with brown eyes.


	2. Prologue

_A/N: Hello again, reader! This is the chapter where the allegiances are your best friend. And you may be wondering: 'How does CinderClan get involved in this? Is Cinderstar another Cindercarnation?' Well, reader, CinderClan doesn't really get involved until SOMEONE *looks at Paul and Chi* tells some rogues about clans. That's how CinderClan is made. Cinderstar is not a reincarnation, she's just a regular kitty cat who is a bit of a mix between Leopardstar, Bluestar and Tallstar. Ashstar's gonna act pretty motherly because- spoop da boop- before she was deputy, she gave birth.. To Reedstar's kits._

_Three cats stood among the trees, each keeping to their branch. The only female, a fluffy grey tabby, was the first to speak. _

"ThunderClan are late again."

A grey and brown tom spoke up.

"I know, Whisperstar. It is a harsh leaf-bare, and even my cats can barely keep up with it."

A very small grey and white tom was the next to speak.

"Perhaps we should start without Reedstar."

The grey and brown tom hissed, his fur puffing.

"Nonsense, Tinystar! He's getting older as well. If I were a normal warrior I'd be in the elder's den."

Whisperstar scoffed playfully.

"Dogstar, your Sniff is showing."

The three leaders chuckled to themselves, the red-ginger fur of the final leader leaping up beside them.

"Sorry for being so late, fellow leaders."

Reedstar's amber eyes scanned over the various gathered clan cats.

"Shall I start the gathering?"

The other leaders nodded as the ginger tom stepped forwards.

"StarClan has sent me a sign. Tinystar, Whisperstar, Dogstar, you must give up your Clans and leave the forest."

Gasps were heard from the gathered cats, the three leaders hissing. "You're mad." Tinystar took a step back. "Madder than a fox in a fit!"

Reedstar took a step towards the small leader. "It is StarClan's wish. Have clouds covered the moon? Have StarClan opposed my words? I think not."

Dogstar took a glance at the sky; Reedstar was right, StarClan hadn't covered the moon. No clouds were in his sight. Smokecloud, Emberstripe, Oddfur and Ashpelt looked up at their leaders, eyes wide. Smokecloud, a dark grey tabby she-cat with white spots, was the first of the deputies to speak.

"I have served ShadowClan for many moons, Reedstar. I am sure Ashpelt and the others will agree when I say that you have gone fox-in-a-fit insane." Ashpelt, a dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, nodded slowly.

"Reedstar, I ask that you stop this at once. I'll stop you myself if I have to." Reedstar leaped down from his branch, landing in front of Ashpelt, his pelt bristling and claws gleaming in the full-moon's light.

"You dare oppose your leader? And I call you a deputy!" Ashpelt dodged as Reedstar's front paws slammed onto the ground where her shoulder were a mere moment ago. The three leaders leaped down from the tree to stand in front of their respective deputies, pelts bristling. No cat dared look up, but if they had, they would have seen dark clouds. If any cat wasn't too shocked to pay attention to the weather, some would have noticed the coming storm. The leaders and deputies stood frozen for a few heartbeats, Reedstar's eyes glaring at the other clan leaders, the deputies looking on with wide eyes. Suddenly, the space around the leaders widened as Reedstar launched himself at the three leaders, rain dripping on every cat's pelt. Whisperstar caught Reedstar head on as Dogstar lept onto the ginger tom's back, Tinystar biting Reedstar's tail. The four cats fought on as the storm emerged, thunder booming. Cats huddled in close groups, the deputies sitting tightly together, silently debating if they should enter the fray. Suddenly, thunder struck the leader's tree, the four leaders and clans quickly halting in horror as the tree bore down on them, crushing the leaders underneath it. The clan cats panicked, separating the deputies and asking multiple questions to the medicine cats. A Thunderclan elder with wiry grey fur and broken, curled claws was the first cat to talk to Ashpelt, his hazel eyes wide.

"It's a sign. The clans must not fight! Reedstar was the badger in the set. All clans lost a leader tonight, you must become leader!" He was shoved aside by a dark grey tom with bright amber eyes and a grey and white tom with yellow eyes.

"Twistedfur, go see Oakfeather. He'll take you and the others back and give you all poppy seeds and thyme. Ashpelt, we're so sorry. We know how much you admired Reedstar's courage." The grey and white tom spoke up, his voice barely going over the thunder.

"Sister, I know how distraught you are tonight. Maybe Cedarclaw and I can sleep in the leader's den with you tonight, to keep you company?" Ashpelt nodded rigidly, shoving her face into her brothers' pelts.

"Rabbitstep, Cedar, you two are the best littermates a deputy could ever ask for." The four deputies backed away from their clans, standing beside one another. Emberstripe, the plump orange tabby deputy from RiverClan, was the first to speak.

"Before we return to our camps, we all must speak. We have all witnessed what happens if we go against one another. This is a harsh leaf-bare, especially now, when the Clans are suddenly leaderless." WindClan's deputy, a small calico tom named Oddfur, stepped forwards.

"But fear not, my cats! My fellow deputies and I have faced many hardships together- most of you remember The Great Hunger merely four leaf-bares ago. It is a shock to see Reedstar's insanity, but we must stick together. I propose temporarily moving all clans to the island, so that we may never make this mistake in our leaderships." Smokecloud nodded gently, walking up to a dark brown tom with white feet.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Whitefoot." Ashpelt was next, stepping forwards to face a bright white she-cat.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Icefur."

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Cedarstripe." A brown tabby and white she-cat stepped forwards proudly, her cream chest puffed out.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Silverstorm." A fluffy blue-silver tom with black feet nuzzled Oddfur, purring happily. A StarClan warrior appeared before them, a dark brown tabby tom with glowing dark olive eyes.

"Greetings. I am Addertail. StarClan has sent me to verbally approve of your wise decisions, young leaders. I was given orders to tell you to go to the moonpool immediately." He turned to leave, one paw in the air. "I also have a prophecy. _When the shade and bird find their true selves, each clan will melt into spirits."_


	3. Ch 1: Grumppaw, Names, and Half-Clans

_A/N: Hello readers! Thanks to the people that reviewed, I'm still figuring things out! I'm actually working on chapter three, but I'm releasing these now hopefully on the Friday of the week in which they were finished- besides the first four parts (Allegiances, Prologue, and chapters 1+2). You're gonna learn a few things this chapter and might figure out a few things with these characters (For example, Hawkfur was at first.. Hawk__feather__). And yes, there are a lot of half-Clan kits now. Did you think that the clans moving to the island temporarily meant nothing? I hope not._

"Cedarclaw, can you tell us about mom again?" A black and white she-kit snuggled up against a dark grey tom, the tom's amber eyes blinking warmly. Next to her were a dappled grey tom and a spotted black and dark grey she-kit.

"Yes, Shadekit. But you have to wake up Stormkit and Speckledkit." The young she-kit nodded happily, prodding her brother and sister awake. The grey dappled tom rose, shaking his pelt.

"Shadekit, what is it?"

"Stormkit, wake up Speckledkit! Dad's gonna tell us about mom again!" Speckledkit jumped up immediately, shaking moss out of her black and grey fur.

"He's gonna tell us about Brighthawk again?" The two other kittens nodded as they sat around their father, ears pricked. Cedarclaw blinked his amber eyes slowly at them, smiling.

"Your mother is a very skilled warrior. She has a beautiful ginger coat and stunning blue eyes. She could best me at anything- even tree climbing!" The three kits gasped, their father laughing. "That's how we met, actually. You see, we were about to fight when we fell out of the tree. We almost broke our necks, but we both recovered quickly. She gave me my torn ear." He flicked his left ear, which had a split tip. "We were fortunate to meet after that, and we just.. fell." He looked down on his kits. "She will be proud to meet you next moon when you all become apprentices." Shadekit puffed her chest, eyes sparkling.

"I'll be the best apprentice ever!" Speckledkit shoved her sister.

"Not if I beat you to it! What about you, Stormkit?" The young tom was lost in thought, quickly shaking his head.

"Well… I.. I intend to become Oakfeather's apprentice. I know almost every herb already, it would be a waste of knowledge." The three kits looked up as a shadow blocked light from entering the nursery, their faces lighting up as the ThunderClan leader, Ashstar, smiled down at them.

"Your kits are growing up quickly, Cedarclaw. They'll all be fine cats one day." The dark grey tom nodded his thanks, standing up.

"Have a patrol for me to do?" The dilute tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, flicking her ear at a small group of cats.

"I figured some hunting would do you well. You've been stuck in here for nearly a moon! I've asked Leafpaw to watch after them- he could learn some patience." Cedarclaw nodded, walking with Ashstar to the hunting patrol as a brown tabby tom with green eyes walked in.

"Kit duty, great. You lumps of fur better not anger me." Stormkit smiled, sitting far away from the tom.

"Trust me, Leafpaw, I would never dream of such a thing." The tabby tom narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to Speckledkit.

"Do you and your sister want to learn a few moves? Adderscar's shown me some you mouse-brains may be interested in." The she-kits nodded, walking out of the nursery and sitting down, waiting for Leafpaw to show them what he has learned. Just as Leafpaw was about to show them a move, a tan tabby tom with blue eyes bowled him over, tail swishing in the air.

"Leafpaw. You know better than to show kits fighting moves, even if they're seven moons younger than you." Leafpaw shoved the tom off, getting up with ease.

"Oh, Hawkpaw.. You know better than to intervene with a cat's training, don't you? My skills could save your pelt one day, brother." Hawkpaw rolled his eyes as his mentor, Molefrost, padded up to the four cats.

"Hawkpaw, Ashstar gave me permission to give you your Warrior Assessment at dusk. I'll be waiting for you by the ShadowClan border when it is time. Leafpaw, Adderscar will assess you by RiverClan." Leafpaw shot Hawkpaw a smug look, herding Speckledkit and Shadekit into the nursery.

"Ashstar already said that I could mentor one of you, you know." Speckledkit grinned, practically bouncing.

"I hope you're my mentor, you'll be the best mentor ever!" Leafpaw smiled back at the black and white she-kit, nudging her into her nest.

"I'll ask Ashstar if I can mentor you, then. Oh, and Stormkit?" The grey speckled tom looked up from sorting out his nest moss.

"I'll be a fox's mother if Oakfeather asks for you. They should just put you with the elders, little Stormkit can't even catch a fly." The tabby turned and left the three in the nursery, leaving Stormkit to knead his pin-sharp claws into the soft nursery floor.

"Speckledkit, if he goes within a whisker of harming you, I'll turn him into crow-food." Shadekit grinned, flicking her tail in amusement.

"I think we should play Leader, since Grumppaw's away!" Speckledkit laughed.

"Stormkit, how about you be a RiverClan warrior, and Shadekit and I are a patrol?" Stormkit nodded, fluffing his pelt and baring his teeth.

"I, Stormwing, am going to steal all the ThunderClan prey!" Speckledkit and Shadekit strutted over to him, their pelts fluffed as well.

"We are the fearsome warriors, Speckledfang and Shadeclaw! Fish-faces aren't allowed on ThunderClan territory!"

Hawkpaw crouched by the ShadowClan border, creeping towards his prey- a squirrel. His feet fell like feathers on the ground, his tail just above the muddy forest floor. He leaped, missing the squirrel by a whisker. "Fox-dung!" He pelted after it, leaping just before the squirrel could climb a sturdy oak, pinning it to the mud and delivering the killing bite. "Thank you, StarClan, for this fresh-kill that has given it's life to us." He dug a small hole near the base of the oak, depositing the squirrel before burying it for later.

"Nicely done, Hawkpaw." Molefrost's brown and white self dropped from the very oak tree the squirrel was going to climb. "Two frogs, a starling and a squirrel. I'll help you carry your catches back to camp." Hawkpaw smiled, digging up the squirrel and gripping it by it's midsection. His mentor's warm blue gaze burned into his pelt- his catch was very well despite the frosty leaf-fall weather. Molefrost and Hawkpaw proceeded to dig up the two frogs and the starling, bringing Hawkpaw's haul back to camp. Cedarclaw was sharing a vole with Rabbitstep, and Ashstar was talking with a dark brown tabby tom.

"Adderscar, how did Leafpaw do? I can see that the fresh-kill pile is stocked well." The scarred-pelted tom blinked his green eyes, mentally counting. "...Six mice, a fish and a pigeon, Ashstar." The dilute tortoiseshell nodded happily, noticing Molefrost.

"How was Hawkpaw's assessment?" The brown and white she-warrior purred happily.

"Why not see for yourself? You look hungry." Ashstar leaped down from the leader's den, choosing Hawkpaw's starling for herself.

"Did he catch this, Molefrost?" At her nod, she continued with, "It's very plump, and nicely caught. If I wasn't a cat, I would have thought it was still alive! Cleanest kill I've ever seen on a bird, if I do say so myself." Hawkpaw's eyes shined, touching noses with Molefrost- not unlike the one they did at his apprentice ceremony six moons ago. What he did not notice was Leafpaw's glare, as well as Adderscar's, the two tabby toms standing side-by-side like two cats before a battle. As the moon rose, Ashstar leaped onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Leafpaw and Hawkpaw sat at the very front, quickly grooming their pelts. Their brother, Birchpaw, had just begun his Warrior training two moons ago- he was formerly a medicine cat, but his bad memory kept him from being one. Birchpaw was sitting beside his mentor, Waspstrike, who was sitting by Dawnstorm, his sister. "I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She turned her grey and soft ginger head to Leafpaw, whose chest was puffed out with pride and eyes glinting. "Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The brown tabby nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leaffur. StarClan honors your ambition and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She turned her attention to Hawkpaw, looking away from the newly named Leaffur. "Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkfeather. StarClan honors your honesty and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The two newly named warriors turned to their Clan, welcoming the cheers.

"Leaffur! Hawkfeather! Leaffur! Hawkfeather!" Shadekit and Speckledkit ran up to the newly appointed warriors, eyes shining.

"Wow, you're warriors now!" Leaffur shoved his brother aside, grinning.

"Of course we are. Just do what we did, and you'll be fighting among us in no time." Ashstar walked up to the young warriors, flicking an ear towards the bramble entrance.

"Have you two become mouse-brained already? You have to do your vigils. And try to contain yourself, Leaffur." Despite her harsh tone, the grey tortoiseshell's blue gaze was warm. "Lizardheart is very proud of both of you, and I'm sure Finchflight will be pleased to see her sister's sons doing so well." Brightwing, at the mention of Finchflight's name, poked her head out of the warrior's den.

"I'll go tell her right away about the news." She paused in her walk to the bramble entrance, nuzzling her sons. "ThunderClan are blessed by you two and your brother. I couldn't have asked for more perfect kits."


End file.
